


The Devil's Backbone

by InCastiel_I_Trust



Series: The Jedi and The Smuggler [1]
Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Original Character(s), Soul Bond, Telepathy, The Force, These feels about this story are crazy, skysolo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-20 23:31:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6029566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InCastiel_I_Trust/pseuds/InCastiel_I_Trust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haunted by the events that happened during the Battle of Endor, Luke struggles to peace within himself. It's not long before the young Jedi is suddenly exiled from the Alliance for being a possible threat. Accompanied by Han Solo, Luke knows he's not alone, and the two of them being to discover the bond between them. However, when an old enemy of Han's past catches up to the smuggler, Luke finds himself caught in the middle of the crossfire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Devil's Backbone

**Author's Note:**

> Hello readers, I am new to the AO3 community! And I'm...nervous about how far this story will go, but...please enjoy the ride as you ride on this ship.

A cool breeze blows through the open windows, causing the curtains to sway slightly. In the corner of the room, rests a blue dome-snapped astromech droid, who sits in the corner, his lights off. In the same room, across from the corner where the droid rests, is a medium sized bed with a figure sleeping there, tucked tightly within the sheets, his head curled slightly towards his bare chest.  
The peacefulness within the room is the exact opposite compared to events that unfurl within his mind. He winces sharply, his labored breath hitching slightly as he inhales. He shifts his legs before turning over, twisting himself within the covers.   
Unconsciously, he bites the inside of lower lip lightly before letting go.   
“No,” he breathes almost at a whisper. “Stop.”  
He’s silent for a few short moments before his voice grows slightly louder to its regular level. “No, no, no. You’re lying!” He turns over again. “No.”   
The lights of the droid flicker on at the sound of the sudden disruption. Had there been something he missed? Was there someone else in the room that he had failed to warn his master about?   
The little R2 unit scans the room, before fixing his gaze upon his master, who’s twisting within the sheets of his bed. Allowing a soft twirltle to escape, the droid turns on his small searchlight, moving the light around the room with a simple pivot of his head. No threats to be seen, but still again, the droid repeats this process three more times, the allowing the light to sweep across one end of the room to the other. He wants to be thorough, just in case.   
There’s nothing. Simply nothing, but still, his master seems unsettled. The droid doesn’t seem to understand, but the unsettlement should past like it always does. This isn’t the first time this has happened.   
A quiet sounding of chirps sounds before the droid settles down again, turning his lights off and shutting down again.   
Moments later, the pale blue eyes of the R2 unit’s master fly open, snatching his deactivated weapon from the bedside table, and activating it. All of that in a heartbeat. The rattled man’s gaze sweeps across the room, as he tries to steady his labored breathing.   
The green plasma blade appears a dark forest green within the darkness of the room and the hum of the weapon, seems to sooth its owner’s senses.   
Taking a shaky breath, he deactivates the weapon, placing it upon the bedside table upon again and allowing his legs to be swung over the side of the bed, to dangle only five inches from the ground.   
Luke Skywalker buries his head in the palm of his hands, hunching over slightly. He runs his right hand through his sweaty blonde hair before briefly rubbing the back of his neck with his left. He keeps his hands positioned in front of him, palms facing towards him.   
Even through the blackness of the room, he can still make out his shaky hands. He flexes his right prosthetic hand, curling it into a fist and letting it open again. He repeats this process several times before stopping, as he collects his racing thoughts.   
A long series of tweets sound from the corner of the room and Luke glances in the direction of his trustworthy droid, who seems to have awakened, due to the hum of the lightsaber.   
“Yeah,” breathes Luke, shakily. “I’m alright.   
Twirltle.   
“Artoo, there’s nothing to be worried about.”  
Honestly, Luke is…anything but alright. As a matter of a fact, he’s greatly disturbed. It’s been the same dream for almost four nights. Most of his nightmares don’t last that long.   
He swallows hard before clearing his throat and allowing his feet to touch the ground. He wanders over towards the closet before grabbing his orange flight gear and heading into the bathroom to change. 

Starting up the blasters, Luke takes one last glance around the empty quiet hangar through the lens of his helmet. Barely anyone is up this late, not even Nagar, the new appointed leader to the Alliance.  
A series of tweets sound through the COM system inside his helmet and Luke glances at the translated message upon one of the small screens on his control panel.   
“We’re going nowhere, Artoo,” Luke replies softly as he pulls out of his spot in the hangar. “We’re just going for a small flight. Call it an early scouting trip if you will.”  
There’s a soft whistle of approval before the X-Wing rolls towards the open doors. Luke glances slightly at the row of nearly parked X and Y-wings that are perfectly in line with one another their faces pointing forward. Wedge has an OCD with parking his X-Wing evenly with others. Luke smiles softly before the wheels of his flight machine leaves the ground. After a simple press of a button above him, the wheels retract into the open hatch, which closes soon after the wheels enter. The soft sound of a click insures the pilot that the landing wheels have been securely stored.   
As the X-Wing is flown through the early morning sky, Luke can catch a glimpse at the sun that’s half of a flaming circle as it rises through the horizon line. At the sight of the large flying object above, a small flock of birds erupt from forest below them. The wind is calm this morning and he can already tell its going to be another calm day. The weather has been extremely pleasurable for the last few days. However, enjoyable weather isn’t enough to keep his troubles away.   
There’s always something bothering him these days. Always.   
The sky is a beautiful mess of the warm colors of light pink, orange, and blue. The clouds, a light shade of white, seems to have their own colors from the colorful sky.   
These days, when there’s peace throughout the galaxy, the most peaceful times of Yavin Four seem to be in the early morning, when the sun rises, and when the sun is setting.   
“How’re you, Artoo?” Luke questions through the COM as he adjusts one of the settings.  
A soft series of beeps answer him and he is unable to hold back a smile.   
“I agree with you on the weather. It is quite enjoyable.”  
He makes a left turn, circling back towards the base, only to fly right past it. The sky ahead of him now, has only yet to be touched by the sun’s rays and it still remains slightly darkened.   
A second of crackle sounds over one of the COM systems and Luke’s eyes narrow slightly, his senses starting to tingle.   
“Hey kid,” a familiar voice sounds of the system. “Long time no see.”  
The pale optics of the Jedi widen slightly before he manages to answer. “Han?”  
“That’s right kiddo. I’m coming up beside you.”  
In a matter of moments, the large famous Millennium Falcon comes to cruise next to the X-Wing and a soft smile spreads across Luke’s face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if the format is slightly choppy. I was trying to add some space between each line so it looked neater. I'm still trying to get the hang of using Archive...


End file.
